


monster mash

by lem0n_b0y



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0n_b0y/pseuds/lem0n_b0y
Summary: sharon sees a pretty girl at a costume party, and she's an angel. come to find out she's the devil.no but seriously it's just sharon and phi phi catching up after awkwardly bumping into eachother as sharon was following her at the party because she wanted to sleep with her. also the ending is open because i write a part 2





	monster mash

The bass of the speakers make the floor buzz with vibrations. The 'Monster Mash' was playing at way too loud of a volume. All around Sharon is just people yelling over the music to have conversations that none of the party goers will remember. The floor is covered in purple cups, orange and black confetti and beer bottle caps. It was a very atypical college Halloween party. 

Sharon wasn't invited to the party but there were too many people to even notice this scrawny black haired girl with dumb dollar store devil horns mounted on her head who had wiggled her way in for free beer. Part of her thought the alcohol wasn't worth the hearing loss she'd experience but when you're working paycheck to paycheck, a free booze are worth it.

Squeezing through the crowds to get to a near by couch, she accidentally bumps into a few blondes that were busy chatting with slurred speech. They were all dressed as so called sexy school girls. From what Sharon can make out, it's about some boy they were all preying over. Typically drunk girl behaviour. 

Sharon finally took a seat onto the empty couch. She sat there fiddling with her bottle, tapping her nails against the sweating glass as she looks through her phone. No new messages were to be seen, which she expected. It was Halloween afterall, most of her friends would be at their own parties across town or asleep at the home. Admittedly, Sharon was bored. It was one of her favorite holidays, she loved all the traditions and colors of the child centric holiday. Of course there was adult fun, as shown by the party. She had gone to this party alone in hopes to find a girl to flirt with while she was there or to drink so much beer she pukes into a pumpkin head. To which she struck no luck with girls in the large house, none had stuck out just yet.

Part of her said she should just go back to the apartment and watch Hocus Pocus for the millionth time. Lord knows she needed some sleep before working tomorrow. The other part of her said she shouldn't go home and to keep partying til some straight girl decided to try out a girl for the night. 

Leaning into the couch, Sharon looks at the TV that was playing a classic movie to watch on this seemingly anticlimactic hoilday; Halloween Town. It wasn't the best movie but it sure is a 'feel good' kind of film when your 4 beers into the night. She watches the screen for what seems like hours when it is mearly minutes, her ears ring from the loud music and voices surrounding her. 

Her eyes drift across the room to see some more kids pile into the house. The costumes vary from vampires to sexy nuns. There was always something distasteful about costumes that are made sexy in Sharon's taste. Perhaps it just wasn't her cup of tea after all.

In the incoming crowd, there's one girl that finally catches her eyes. Another blonde enters the room dressed in a sheer white top with borderline lingerie underneath. A ridiculously sparky halo hangs above her head paired with what makes out to be white wings strapped to her back. With Sharon's interest peaked, she tries to lean over the couches arm to get a better look at the young girls face. She had disappeared from her sight.

"Well shit." She mutters to herself as she stands to what she told herself, 'another beer'. In reality she was in a hunt for the piece of heaven she had gotten a glimps of. Pushing back through the crown was one task but to look through the giant house for a little angel was another. Making her way to the kitchen, Sharon scans the room for the blonde girl. She pushes towards the cooler of beers to grab another bottle and attempt to see the top of her halo. Her sparky little halo wasn't staying in place by any means, she was on the move. With her beer in hand, Sharon tries to follow her calmly to where ever she was heading.

Bodies repeatly bumping into Sharon, she slowly becomes more and more annoyed. Each elbow jab to the side pushed her closer to pushing people out of her way completely. Squeezing between the last of the loud crowd she finds herself to the backdoor where the there was significantly less people. She scans the backyard as she pushes hair from her face, looking for the halo. Luckily the angel was sat near the pool with a cup in her hand. She talks to a girl in a cape. Sharon guessed from the behind view that she might be a vampire. 

Sharon makes her way towards the pool to try and chat with the angel. The air was cool which was good for someone like her who was wearing all black, Halloweens always seemed to be hot but the night was looking to be in her favor. The caped girl turns around to see the approaching Sharon. The girl had wavey black hair much like her own and the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen, but Sharon had seen them before. 

"Sharon?" The girl calls out, perking up with excitement. 

"Wait- Katya!?" Sharon quickly runs towards the pool to be greeted with Katya standing up for a hug. Grabbing her quickly, Sharon spins the them around. Katya was a dear friend of hers who she never really sees. Since she lives across town, Sharon never has the time or money to visit her as often as usual. Their reunion is filled with laughs and smiles as they hug for a long moment. Sharon ends the hug to begin chatter with her old pal. She had completely forgotten about her initial game plan.

"So why are you in town?" She questions, smiling wide to the equally excited Katya. "Phi suggested this party so I decided to tag along." 

Sharon's eyes widen as she looks down at the awkward woman that sat by the pool on her phone. Phi Phi was quietly on her phone to wait til the girls stopped their reunion. Nodding to Katya, Sharon pulls her towards the glass door silently. She had made a big mistake. "We'll be back!" Katya yells to Phi Phi as she is forcefully moved.

Leaning against the house, Sharon quickly pulls out her box of cigarettes to hand one to Katya and placing one in her mouth. "Why did you drag me over here? Aren't you two okay?" 

"Yes! Yes yes yes- we are fine. Perfectly fine. But I just spent 10 mintutes to push through a crowd to figure out who she was because I thought she was hot. That's an issue." She lights her ciggerate and hands the lighter to Katya. Sharon nervously smokes, sipping her bottle between each puff of smoke. "So why not just ask her to fuck?" 

That was not about to happen. "No! No no no! That's a terrible idea. She would definitely tell me no. We just became okay with eachother so I doubt she'd say 'Ya know what Sharon, maybe we could fuck after we just patched up a year long dispute over your ex girfriend.' That is NOT happening Katya! Not in a million years!" She huffs as she takes a long drag from her already almost burnt out cigarette. She had zero chances of fucking Phi Phi tonight. It was not even close to a possible goal. "You could at least ask! If she says no just say 'I'm sorry.' Then it'll be okay, right?" 

"That's so awkward! If she says no, I'll just say sorry? That's so fucking akward!"

"Then just don't ask, okay?! I need to go sit with my friend so you can join if you'd like." Katya turns to walk back to her friend who sat alone, but is quickly snatched back by Sharon. "But don't tell her I said any of this. Got it?" 

"I'm pretty sure she can hear us from here." Katya detaches Sharon's hand from her wrist and walks to the poolside. Sharon leans herself against the side of the house, lighting a new cigarette for herself. 

She thought to herself that may have been the most awkward conversation she's had in awhile. How was she supposed to respond? Her old friend suggesting she simply ask her ex-enemy to have sex for the night was a crazy stupid concept. She knew better than to ruin that new found comfortablilty with Phi Phi. All she thought was she look cute tonight. That could be an understatement, she looked more than just cute. Sharon admits to herself that she looks hot. 

Her eyes lazily staring in her direction, she looks at her angel wings. They were poorly made, as if they just came in a pack with the halo. She twirls her finger around a lock of hair, finishing up her cigarette as she turns to go back into the house. Maybe she should just go back home period, snag a few beers on her way out and get a taxi. Before being able to plan out her way home, Sharon is stopped from re entering the noisey home by a hand on her shoulder.

Turning quickly to see who's touching her, she's faced with angel she had followed around. Phi Phi has a smile painted across her face as if Katya didn't just tell her everything about the conversation she just had with Sharon. Nonetheless, she stands in front of Sharon who could feel herself heat up with nervousness. "Oh- Hey." Is all Sharon can blurt out. She was at a loss for words.

"Don't act so stiff like you don't know me. How have you been?" Phi Phi bounces in her place with a smile still on her face. Her happiness was so vibrent, Sharon could feel herself start to smile like an idiot. She fiddles with her jacket before speaking with a timid voice "I'm good! I'm good. uh- how much did Katya tell you?" 

Phi Phi raises a brow before responding to Sharons nervous question. She turns around to look at Katya, who had quickly taken a liking to a young woman dressed as a Barbie. "What do you mean?" As Phi Phi turns back around, she cocks her head to the side ever so slightly like a confused puppy. Katya had kept her mouth shut for once, and Sharon was suprised. With Phi Phi now standing there confused, all she could do was try and change the subject from her slight fuck up. "Uh, nevermind that. So where are you staying nowadays?"

"I actually just moved back in town, Guess I just missed the area too much." Phi Phi smiles wide, shaking the confusion into the back of her mind. She fiddles with her sheer top, awaiting Sharon's delayed response. Sharon had been too busy staring at her costume. "Oh thats great! I'm still living where I used to."

"The apartments? I thought you hated it there!" 

Sharon smiles sheepishly, running her hand on the back of her neck. "I hate the people in the building, but it's nice. Just me, myself, and the ghost that likes to knock down my picture frames in my own little space." If only the ghost was a joke. Sharon had questioned the random falling of picture frames to be a spirit for quite some time now, but often just ignores it. Phi Phis eyes lit up at the ghost joke, she smiles and chuckles over it.

"Well how's dating been since you and Alaska broke up? Are you two still friends?" Phi Phi was hesistant to pop the question regarding her ex. It was a well known fact that she hadn't always liked Alaska during their relationship.

"I havent jumped into another relationship but of course we're friends. It was for the best ya know? We still hang out all the time." Sharon reaches into her pocket for another ciggerate and holds it between her lips. "What about you? Seeing anyone?" 

Phi Phi smiles sheepishly at the question. She wasn't much of a relationship kind of person. Being on her own was kind of her thing. She would have flings here and there with men and women alike but nothing steady, nothing worth mentioning. "Nah, dating isn't my speed. Prefer to come and go as I please." Phi Phi takes a sip of her beer and leans against the brick wall, watching Katya scramble to flirt with the gorgeous, tall, blonde she had met. "I guess I really like being alone. I have friends to make sure I'm all good, I don't need one person to emotionally depend on for help AND have to romantically be involved with them."

"Keep your emotions and your romance separate I see. Same old same old." Sharon chuckles and leans on the wall next to her. She blows smoke out and flicks ashes from her cigarette onto the patio. They both sat in silence as they looked around at all the people who had found their way into the backyard. People pushed into the pool, guys flirting with girls and getting rejected, blunts being shared to top it all off. It was like the perfect party scene you'd see in movies. Sharon turns to Phi Phi who is still focused on the surroundings, almost looking on awe. She takes another puff of her cigarette.

"Looks like Katyas getting laid tonight." Phi Phi says, watching as the vampire and the Barbie sneak to the back of the house. She sighs a little and sips her beer. "I should probably should go interven so I'm not left here alone." Phi Phi steps away from the wall and adjusts her outfit, along with her angel wings. She looks reluctant and seemingly saddened. Before she could say her goodbyes to Sharon, she's yanked back towards the wall by her waist. Sharon pulls her close, holding her in place. "Please don't leave just yet, or at least let me give you something before you go and cock block Katya." She smoothes down the shear fabric that she had pulled Phi Phi closer by. 

Phi Phi looks confused but stands there willingly. The tight grip on her waist to with the gentle, smoothing touch makes her turn to putty. She watches as Sharon's mind scrambles to find a reason for her to stay longer. Her eyes bolt around for something to distract Phi Phi long enough to forget about Katya. Watching as her nervous facial expression grows and Sharon's eyes scans the surrounds behind her, Phi Phi moves closer, pressing her into the wall. 

She stands on her tippy toes and cups Sharon's face. Gently pressing her lips against hers, Phi Phi keeps Sharon's face in place to assure she doesn't pull away. But she wouldn't, Sharon didn't plan on moving away. She stayed still, soaking in every second of the strange kiss. Her cigarette falls from between her fingers, every inch of Sharons body turns to mush. Phi Phi slowly smiles into the kiss before gentle pulling herself away before getting too wrapped up. She looks Sharon back in her eyes that now appear glazed over. Speechless, Phi Phi just wraps her arms around her torso in a long hug. Sharon smiles softly before wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"I'm really tipsy, I'm sorry I don't know how to react." Sharon says quietly. Phi Phi nods and rests her head onto her chest. "You looked anxious about me leaving so I distracted you. Did it work?"

"Of course it worked. I've wanted to kiss you all night. You look so cute as an angel."

Phi Phi pulls away from the hug and looks up at Sharon with a big smile. "You wanted to kiss me all night?" She was genuinely shocked by it. Sharon was the last person she thought would want to kiss her, but Phi Phi knew she really wanted to kiss her. At least both of their wishes came true.

Sharon laughs and rubs the back of her neck nervously. She had completely forgotten that Katya didn't infact tell Phi Phi about her chase after her through the party just to fuck her. Having Sharon, someone who used to hate Phi Phis guts, saying she had been dying to kiss her all night was a shocker. "Yeah... I actually didn't recognize you when I saw you come in tonight and my first thought was I wanted to take you home with me. Is that too weird? Considering our history?"

Phi Phi laughs at the new found knowledge and smirks ever so slightly. Sharon sure did have a thing for blondes. "It's only weird because everything about you is weird. But why don't you just take me home, hm?" Phi Phi reaches her arm up and flicks the plastic horns that sat on Sharons head. She grins up at the now bashful Sharon. Her ghostly cheeks start bubbling up with blood at just the thought of this angel coming home with her. To her it didn't feel like a real offer. 

"Do you want to? Like actually?" Eyes widening, her nerves flood out in her speech, Sharon pulls a new cigarette from her pack in hopes to calm down. 

"Only if you want to Shar-Bear. But considering I just held you against a wall to kiss you, proves that I would love to." She bounces in her place, still smiling at the blushing Sharon. The offer starts to really sound good to Sharon as the nicotine floods her bloodstream. She takes a deep breathe before speaking. "I'd love to as well. This really is a full circle moment. From enemy's, to friends, to fucking..."

"Oh shut up! I'm going to go tell Katya, okay? So she knows where I am." 

Phi Phi walks off to go search for her friend to make sure she was still alive and that she would need a ride in the morning. Sharon watched as she walks off to find Katya and she can do is smile. She was happy, but she wasn't sure why. The random kiss from what was forbidden lips had really made her feel her heart thump a little harder. The harder heartbeats hadn't been felt since she was with Alaska. Smiling as she takes in a long drag from her cigarette, she leans her head back onto the wall. A cloud of smoke is flooded in front of her as she exhales.

As the blonde angel comes running back, Sharon has finished her cigarette. Toss the butt down to the ground she holds her hands in her pocket. "Katya says she get me tomorrow morning if that's alright?" Phi Phi abruptly stops in front of Sharon, attempting to catch her breath. Her halo had fallen crooked and some strains of hair in her face. Sharon smiles and moves the stray hair a behind her ear. "That's fine with me. So, let's blow this popsicle stand?"


End file.
